My Revelations
by AmandaJoywrites
Summary: Blue Bloods fic after Masquerade. First chapter starts with new character...i obviously don't own any of the characters except blake and camden-the new characters.
1. Chapter 1

Blake strolled into Block 22 not bothering to take in the scenery. Clubs were all the same—especially this type—glamour with a mix of clandestine activities. Oh, she did love a particularly thriving hot bed of sinful surroundings.

She—in tight deconstructed by herself Balenciaga jeans, Yves Saint Laurent sandals, and barely there, totally see through in the right way backless light silver tunic—looked as she usually did, gorgeous but it came with the territory. Blake ignored the stares of pure lust and people who couldn't quite place her face.

Of course they'd realize as soon as she was out of there sight that she was quite famous back across the pond—for nothing except for being gorgeous with a wicked gleam in her eyes, participating in less than savory behavior, and being very wealthy.

Blake didn't particularly want to be at this place but she grabbed a pale blue cocktail from a waitress anyway. She'd thought over going to the other place. The Bank; but she came out tonight for a reason and she didn't expect to find any blue bloods in _there._ Tomorrow she could find a couple of familiars; tonight she'd get down to business.

Blake had a thing about being known. People should be aware of her, constantly because of course she was a sight to be held. She swung her straight as a pin black hair over her shoulder making the blue and purple streaks in the back visible and narrowed her ice blue eyes scanning the people around her to see if she could see them in the club's dark lights.

How she hated the committee for making them come here. Closer observation, they'd said. Just because Kingsley's a family friend does not mean we're silver bloods. In Blake's personal opinion they should have sent Azrael to the dogs. She's _always_ been a bitch hanging on to Abbadon like some sort of—

Speak of the devil; Blake spotted Mimi as soon as she walked into the VIP section. A group of well, groupies hanging around her and a sullen faced Benjamin beside her. Blake could look back and see this scene in hundreds of memories.

Mimi and Blake had always clashed. Her style was tame compared to Blake's alternative way of dressing but they both share the same over the top attitude about everything concerning them. Blake grabbed two more drinks and knocked them back before heading to the dance floor. She and Mimi's eyes met briefly and Blake turned her bitchiest smile on as shock dawned on Mimi's perfectly made up face.

After that Blake knew her goal. She would dance with Jack tonight—a perfect way to piss Mimi off. Not that she wanted him for any reason except to raise some eyebrows—Jack was too much of a worm, he may try and rebel with other girls but eventually he always ran back to Mimi, gag. The DJ spun a mix of "Voodoo Child" and some Christina Aguilera song—blending the beginning chords with Christina's powerful voice.

Soon enough Blake was intertwined with a Hugo Boss model but in the corner of her eye she noticed Jack and Mimi getting up to dance. They were working their way towards her in the center of the floor.

Blake glided her way over—with the model still in tow, mind you—to where Mimi and her crowd were dancing. She made sure to give the twins and another one of their blue blood friends Bliss Llewellyn—who looked less than joyous to be in her current state—a full view of her Balenciaga clad butt and bare back before turning to them. She let the model—Damien something or other's—hands creep around her hips before breaking contact with him.

She met Jack's eyes first—hoping he still had his weakness—and bit her lip. He looked distracted too but now Blake was keenly aware Mimi's eye on her. Her smile widened as Jack drifted closer to her and they moved away from Mimi. This would be easy—demoting Mimi a couple levels. A Muse cover of "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" played and Blake reached a hand up to push a lock of his corn silk hair out of his eyes and they danced.

For a moment they were taken back to a moment in Prague. Blake was in a gorgeous black Victorian ball gown—very low cut for that age—but Jack pulled them out of that memory quickly not wanting to go back to what would happen later. That confrontation with Mimi had been monumental and Jack had felt responsible; although Blake quite enjoyed riling Mimi up.

"Long time, huh Jack," Blake said leaning toward him.

"The committee said you were relocating but I didn't think you'd actually listen," he said a faint smile playing on his lips, "I seem to remember you rebelling against quite a few of the committee's decisions."

"I trust Lawrence's judgment," Blake said—she was ecstatic when she found out Michael was Regis no long; if not she would have fought tooth and nail instead of leaving her home, "Besides I don't want anyone suspecting the worst."

He just smiled a swirled her. After a few more minutes of dancing, Blake felt Jack stiffen and turn his head toward his sister. Ugh, damn that connection, "Um, I gotta…"

"It's okay, _I _after all do understand," Blake said not exactly dejected—she knew it was coming soon, "Same old Jack."

"And same old Blake sneaking away—where is he anyway?"

"Camden's out familiar shopping, as I should be," Blake said and Jack turned to leave. Camden—Blake's twin brother—and Jack had never gotten along either. Just like their sisters.

Blake found that model again. Soon she was asking him, "Let's get out of here; somewhere more private," she said and licked the side of his neck. She led him back to her limo and didn't bother waiting for the car to pull off and forgetting about foreplay.

She extended her fangs and had her fill of him before they turned onto the next street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Schuyler glanced around the hallway hoping to catch a glimpse of Ollie. She hadn't seen him since her relocation—actually she'd hardly seen anyone—staying locked up in that large cold guest room the Forces shunted her into. Now she'd have to endure the scathing looks she earned from Mimi—usually at school—now at her current home. Though she couldn't quite call it that; more like current residence.

She grimaced slightly noticing Bliss was back at her usually post—right by Mimi's side, her and Jack. Sky pushed her wavy black locks away from her face and walked to her locker—eyes peeled for any sign of her best friend. There was a girl with long straight black, blue, and purple hair popping open the locker next to Sky's—the locker that had been unoccupied all this year—until now. Somehow Schuyler knew she was a blue blood just from looking at her.

As soon as Sky popped her own locker open the girl turned to her—her light eyes twinkling, "Hi, I'm Blake."

"Uh, Schuyler," Sky said a little taken aback—the girl had a thick British accent—people hardly spoke to her in at school, let alone voluntarily.

"I knew it," Blake said smiling—they didn't notice but many of the male species around the girls were enchanted by her smile—and Schuyler froze, "Lawrence told us you looked like Gabriel—Allegra but I had to see it for myself. It's great to meet you."

"You too," Sky said as they walked away from the lockers and towards Mimi's crowd, "So you're new."

"Yes, unfortunately seeing as I have to observe more of the monotony…are you friends with Mimi?"

"Uh no," Sky said confused—both of the twins had been cold towards her all weekend one too polite and one amazingly bitchy—but why'd this girl want to know, "Why?"

"I cannot stand her," Blake said flicking two of her purple nails against each other, "And believe me the feeling is mutual."

"Least you don't have to live with her," Sky muttered.

"Wait what; you don't live with Lawrence?"

"No, Charles Force took custody of me—just this weekend actually."

"You know that is so like them; thinking they can control everything. Gag-tastic if you ask me," Blake said as they got closer and closer to Mimi, "This should be thoroughly awkward."

Both girls tried to keep their heads straight forward but Mimi called out, "Blake!"

"Yes," she said turning to meet the vampire's icy stare matching it with one of her own. Sky noticed Jack blush faintly and wondered why.

"So nice to see you; how are things across the pond," Mimi twirled a hair around her fingers.

"Seeing as I'm here not there I don't see how I can answer that question. And I'd say nice to see you too but, you see, the feeling's not mutual and I hate fake people," Blake said pulling down her oversized Blondelle t-shirt over her bright red Theory skirt.

"I noticed you're falling in with the riff-raff already; how suiting?"

"Well, I obviously hold more stock in this so called riff-raff than you do, but then one does need an alternative. I couldn't possibly be one of your adoring, stalker, carbon copy fans now could I?"

"Yes, thing are just as they should and always have been—me at the top and you at the bottom clawing for the top, but my nails are longer," Mimi said admiring her bland perfect French manicure.

"Right, Mimi that's so true seeing as my family been way—," Blake started and was cut off by her twin.

"Hey, Blake," a gorgeous boy with thick wavy black hair and his sister's piecing ice blue stare, "What's going on?" Nobody could miss a fair share of Mimi's crew and other girls around checking out the boy in tight black Acne jeans, a plain bright blue tee, and black on red checkered vans. He combed a hand through his thick shiny hair shaking it out.

"Hello Camden," Mimi said blushing a bit also—odd—she smiled at him.

"Oh, nothing just the usual. Let's go; Schuyler you'll show us to our classes right? I wouldn't want to get lost on the first day," Blake said smiling.

"Yeah," Schuyler said pushing her thick mane back again, "Let's…I get enough at this at home anyway."

Schuyler tossed a quick glance at Jack and he opened his mouth to say something but his sister silenced him with a death glare. And Schuyler turned back to her new friend shaking her head.

"I guess I should've expected that," Blake said as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"What? Mimi?"

"No, you—you and Jack," Blake said smiling absentmindedly at nothing in particular.

"What? What about Jack and I?"

"Well, you are Allegra's daughter and he's always held a soft spot for her," Blake said elaborating but leaving Schuyler all the more confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You're obviously attracted to each other—I suppose…you! It must have been you—the person Mimi was trying to exterminate."

"Wait, excuse me?"

"Mimi tried to kill _you _with the Silver Blood because Jack likes you."

"How'd you—"

"Blake knows from personal experience," Camden said looking down at Sky through his thick hair. His voice was laced with a bit of bitter edge but he fought to keep it down.

"But aren't you twins—like Jack and Mimi?"

"Yes, same situation but the best of us succumb to temptation don't we?"

"So, you and Jack…"

"Yeah, a few times but nothing serious—and by the look he gave you I'd wager that with you guys it's a bit more serious," Blake said, "But be careful alright? Jack's sweet and all but he tends to let Mimi rule him. It's somewhat sickening."

"Yeah, but aren't you guys the same."

"Nah, we both have strong personalities," Camden said and looked up into the eyes of a particularly giggly Red Blood girl and winked, "We balance each other. I think Mimi's got a bit too much personality for anyone to balance out."

Just then Oliver appeared at the end of the hallway, "Sky, finally?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack glanced across the cafeteria watching the four of them; Sky, Oliver, Camden, and Blake were becoming friends already. He felt a strange pang—it was more than jealousy—longing. He wanted to sit with a group of people who didn't discuss whether highlights from Frederic Fekkai or Marc Tricomi were better. And Sky and Blake together hurt him even more. They were probably discussing how much of a spineless twit he was.

"Are you going to the Committee meeting tonight?"

"Jack, JACK," Mimi said and called to him in his mind, _"Jack?"_

"Oh, uh sorry," Jack said looking away watching Schuyler.

"Well, are you? Dad says Nan wants to talk to us about something and they're supposed to be focusing on security from the SB's."

"Yeah, I'll be there—Dad threatened me last night—save me a seat," Jack said turning to flash his winning grin at her. He couldn't help it, his eyes slid back to two raven haired girls as soon as she looked away. One was tossing back her wavy black head of hair and laughing at the story Camden was telling.

Later Mimi must have been saying something that required a response out of him. He didn't even feel her seething glance on the back of his head when he rested his jaw in his fist. A picture of Schuyler in that vintage dress the night of their dance in his mind.

"Jack," Mimi hissed, "STOP looking at them," and added in her mind, _"Maybe you'd like it if I went after Camden?"_

_"It's not as if he…I'm sorry, love."_

_"Don't—not when you're thinking about those two,"_ Mimi stood and pushed her plate of three half eaten brownies and stormed away. Her clones following her out the cafeteria.

These days Jack's been feeling like the shittiest person. At home he can't look at Sky or Mimi without getting a guilt trip. He got up and dropped his lunch into the garbage and turned feeling someone's eyes on his back. Blake was gazing at him with some inscrutable look on her face. It was almost pity but somewhat smug.

He left the cafeteria and headed to his next class. He sat down and stared at the wall before noticed two new people beside him.

"Hey Jack," Blake quipped flicking her black hair over her neck, "How's it going?"

"Uh, hey," Jack said glancing to the side at Blake her angular face blank, Camden said nothing but he expected that.

"So, I know this isn't the time but…well I really like Sky and I don't want you to do the usual Jack," Blake said paying half attention to the teacher at the head of the class and half at the way Jack's face brightened at Schuyler's name and fell at the mention of his usual games.

"I'm not—I don't want to. Schuyler's different," he said her facial expression after he kissed her at the after party in his mind—that seemed years ago.

"Let's hope so Jack because you're not doing her any favors. Poor girl's holed up in that house with you and Mimi. I'd have to kill; do you think Charles will mind if I hang out with Schuyler?"

"Uh, probably not…what makes you think he would?"

"She can't see her grandfather or bestfriend…forgive me for thinking he's trying to control her life since he can't control…Well, I am a suspected Silver Blood after all?"

"I don't think he'd care Blake?"

"I'm kidding Jack," Blake said in a flat voice, "We're going shopping after school today."

"Oh," Jack said as an unsettling feeling formed in the pit of his stomach—he couldn't have Blake turning Sky against him.

"Don't worry Jack; if anything I'll be the one helping your case," Blake said and turned to her brother.

_"How awesome would it be if Schuyler got with Jack…I'm sick of all this Azrael and Abbadon bull."_

_"Blake, don't get involved—we have to lay low here and then go back home. Besides they're one of our best twins and how would you feel if someone tried to make me forsake our bond?"_

_"…I'll try to stay neutral, but something's different about Schuyler."_

_"What is this your next project?"_

_"No, I really do like her," _Blake faced forward away from her brother's condescending stare.

--

As everyone filed out of the auditorium after the Committee meeting, Nan stepped down from the podium after ending her last point on feeding regularly to keep up their strength. She motioned to the two sets of twins one in fair haired pair in the front row and the other ebony haired and ice eyed pair to come forward to meet her.

Both wasted no time getting to her and ending up in front of Nan her silver hair gleaming a bit windswept. Camden slung over arm over his sister's shoulders, "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, we wanted to see _both _of you. As you know the Silver Blood threat is continuously becoming more prevalent and we'd like to show a strong front," she said as Lawrence came and stood behind her.

"We're taking this very seriously and we'd just like to make sure you concentrate on that rather than any minor dramas in your lives," Lawrence said his eyes flicking over all of them and landing on Jack last.

Blake spoke up first, "So, what you want us to…look like we're putting up a strong fight? I'm just confused because a day and a half ago we were suspected Silver Bloods."

"Yes, well precautions have to be taken after that fiasco at the Repository," Lawrence said, "And we don't believe that you are a threat. We would like to keep you both in the loop about everything. Some information isn't given at the Committee meetings because it's strictly need to know but we want you four to come to some of the more exclusive meetings. You've always been some of our strongest warriors and we don't need any distractions right now from our goal."

"Some people are talking about moving up the bondings but we think it is unnecessary at this point; although we need you with us at all costs," Nan said.

"Will you commit to it?"

All four open their mouths to speak but Camden spoke first, "Of course anything you need."

Mimi scoffed rudely but Jack silenced her with a look. The fully grown vampires turned and left them without a word.

"Welcome the fuck back then," Blake said turning away from Mimi and Jack and taking her brother's hand, "First we're the threat and now they want our help. Can't we just go back home Cam?"

_"No, Blake, love I'm sorry but we can't,"_ Camden called to her in their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bliss woke up in a cold sweat later that night—and she had a huge blank in her memory, as per usual. But his name was itching at the back of her mind—_Dylan_. She sat up feeling someone else's presence in the room. Bliss pushed her thick duvet and high thread count sheets off her body and got ready to hop out of bed but her eyes flicked toward the open window and her breath caught in her throat.

"Dylan," Bliss whispered her body immobile.

"Bliss, I…" as soon as her spoke Bliss rushed toward him and the dark hair boy darted to the other side of the room. His usually sad eyes were different—they had a kind of twitchy look that he was trying to restrain. She noticed him watching her neck sending an involuntary shiver down her spine.

"Why are you running from me," the young Texan blue blood asked with hurt tinged words.

"You can't be near me…the hunger," he said walking slowly back to the window and pushing it even farther over, "I'm sorry Bliss."

And he was gone. Bliss fell back onto her plush pink bed sobs tearing through her chest. It was there that the realization hit her. _Dylan's a silver blood and…we can never be together again._

She couldn't get it out of her head and she knew she had to see someone. Schuyler—she could tell her about Dylan; Sky's the only one who'll understand.

The Llewellyn's didn't live far from the giant Force townhouse and Bliss ran the whole way. She dialed her cell phone number hoping she'd pick up. Hopefully she wouldn't have to call Mimi instead—she'd knock on Jack's door before his twin. Anything involving Schuyler and about Dylan shouldn't be thought about around Mimi.

"Schuyler," she said before her raven haired friend could say anything, "Look, something just happened. I need to talk to you."

"Bliss, what's up?"

"Just, just let me in—I'm outside," Bliss said her hands shaking.

The two vampire girls slid into Schuyler's—previously the guest room—silently, or so the hoped, "Bliss what's happening?"

"I—I woke up a couple minutes ago and Dylan was there," Bliss said tearing at her bright red hair but Schuyler reached over to pull her hands away.

"What, oh my goodness Bliss," Schuyler blurted loudly—just loud enough to travel to the two other bedrooms occupied by two pairs of sensitive ears.

"But…that's not the—he ran from me when I tried to come near and he said I couldn't be near because of the hunger," she finished in a rush.

"Bliss, do you remember—has he left any clues about who the other Silver Bloods are?"

"Sky, he came a while ago—when everyone was in Venice for the…blood trail. He…I think he told me who was harboring the Silver Bloods but I—I just come up blank when I think about it. Like someone doesn't want me to remember. Just like it was when we tried to figure out Croatan."

"Do you think someone tampered with your memory," Schuyler asked pushing back her hair with her worry lined on her face.

"I just don't know."

"I'll tell Lawrence—he'll know what to do."

Bliss started to answer Schuyler but the door bust open with one half sleep Jack in Calvin Klein boxers and an old ratty Lacrosse t-shirt and his twin sister in bright red Cosabella silk shorts and camisole.

"I thought I heard voices," Mimi said her voice acid.

"Yeah, well now that you've investigated you can go," Schuyler said with just as much malice and blushing a bit seeing Jack at the front of her door.

"Bliss, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just—Schuyler and I needed to talk," Bliss said in a sheepish voice.

"I thought you were over this trash," Mimi said.

"Mimi," Jack said putting a hand on her arm but she shook him off.

"Look, Bliss, I gave you a second choice. You'll have to choose between me," she said in a haughty superior voice, "or her. Make a decision—I will not deal with your insolence any longer."

"What—insolence? Who do you think you are, my master? There's no way I'd pick someone who treats me like one of her subjects. Thanks but no thanks Mimi—I've finally came to my senses."

"I gave you everything—you were second in command—and now you'll just be a big loser with an ugly white Chanel purse and stupid kilt. I freaking made you," Mimi said in a fierce whisper.

"Mimi, just go—you're making a fool of yourself," Schuyler said sighing ready to get back to sleep—something was obviously wrong if her sleeping time had become showdowns between Mimi and Bliss.

"You—you, don't get me started," Mimi said striding into the room toward Schuyler's tiny pale form.

"You could at least have some gratefulness. I did save your life after all," Sky said standing jutting out her chin to meet Mimi in the middle of the room.

"Mimi stop…_MIMI STOP_," Jack yelled out loud and in his mind.

"What," she said turning violently toward Jack. The pleading look in his eyes crumbled her resolve to crush Schuyler—like the pesky bug she was in Mimi's mind.

"Don't think," Mimi said looking over her shoulder at the two girls, "that this is over. I cannot wait to see you at school."

And with that she left the room slamming the door. After a couple moments of silence the door creaked back open, "I'm sorry, Sky."

"Jack…why? Just leave—don't make this any harder," Schuyler said in a defeated voice.

"I…Schuyler what can I do?"

"Obviously you can't do anything, Jack."

"What did Blake tell you?"

"Nothing she—she wanted us…never mind. I'll see you later okay," Schuyler said putting her hand on the door knob.

He placed his over hers, "I'll figure something out, Schuyler. I promise," he said ducking his head; even in this muted dark she could see his pale hair glinting.

"Yeah, well," she said closing the door. Schuyler turned back to Bliss a pained look on her face, "Well, aren't we peachy keen."

--

Three already masked and gloved doctors rushed into hospital room—empty safe of a silvery blonde haired debutante, "She's going into cardiac arrest! She's coming out of the coma."

"We have to slow down her heart to pull her safely out of it—the beat's erratic," one said as they went to work.

Soon, finally, Allegra Van Alen would never again be dead to this world.

In the same instant the other twin, Charles's eyes flew open. He felt his sister's presence for the first time in almost sixteen years.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blake strode into Duchesne that morning with a cup of steaming espresso that she'd made herself—adjusting to _American_ coffee would not be an easy feat—and was wondering if her father would let her take a trip back across the pond for the Vivienne Westwood sample sale at Harrods. She couldn't wrap her head around it, not being able to stop at Harrods for her wildest whim; she thought about what she last bought there, three boxes of two hundred dollar truffles and 500 thread count silvery blue king size sheets. Barneys and Bergdorf's over Harrods—she literally laughed at the thought.

After she and Camden went their separate ways, both in search of their lockers, she was accosted almost immediately by Oliver, "Blake?"

"Hey Oliver," she said fingers concentrating on the lock but her eyes zeroed in on the bruise on his neck, "What's up?"

"Have you seen Sky," he asked raking a shaking hand through his shiny penny colored hair. Blake perked up; concern was writing across his every movement.

"No, not yet; why do you ask?" Blake slammed her locker door shut while she tried to slide her copy of Marat Sade into her Vivienne Westwood bag.

"I found out this morning…that Allegra has awoken," Oliver choked out as Blake's book slid out of her hand. Another blue blood was walking by at that exact moment and snatched her book out of the air. She couldn't recall his name…_J something, something Kipp._

He pressed it back into her hand and she nodded at him without noticing his wink or look of disappointment, "What? When? I talked to her last night."

"Middle of the night, I guess—my father told me this morning," he said while Blake glanced around the hallway, simultaneously calling out in alarm to her brother, and her eyes found Jack's.

"Jack," she called across the hallway—while Mimi glared at her when they stormed up to the Force twins' little haven, "Where's Sky?"

"She is at the hospital," he said, "She went with my father this morning—she and Bliss."

"What hospital," Oliver asked hands still shaking. Ollie nodded his head when Jack told him. He was busy planning out the quickest route there and wondering if the ….. twins drove today.

"Let's go," Blake said looking around for Camden who drove today.

"You can't," Jack said, "I'm going after lunch—I just talked with my father, you won't be able to do anything until then. They're just sitting around, waiting."

"Is she really coming back to us, Jack; this isn't just a false alarm," Blake asked without noticing that Mimi began walking toward him. Ollie flinched away from her burning glance.

"Yes, Blake, this is for real and just on time, too," Benjamin said softly.

"God, I wonder what—I hope Sky's…," Blake said while Oliver was fidgeting around and caught Camden's eyes waving him over.

Oliver grabbed her arm. He squeezed her wrist, not making her flinch but drawing attention to himself. She released herself from Jack's bright green eyed stare. "I _need_ to be with her, Blake. I can't have her there…I just need to go."

"Jack we have class," Mimi said pouting—she didn't feel the need to start with Blake today, it was almost below her to speak to those two. Blake gave Jack a hard look but he turned away blushing.

Mimi latched onto his arm and their bright eyes, mirrors of each other, met for a few odd moments. Blake knew that look. They were communicating something and Oliver wanted to kick a wall. _They were wasting _time_._

"You know what, let's just go," Blake said turning around and dragging Oliver with her. Her needle straight hair caught the breeze perfectly and flew up around her face, exposing the multi-hued parts. She felt Mimi's satisfied glance on her back and turned her head marginally so their eyes met.

Both expressions were so feral, if not for the setting, growling and the snapping of jaws would have ensued.

--

Charles Force paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital, while his eyes darted around with super-human speed. His usually perfectly coifed silver hair was tumbling into his eyes. Sky sat in a stiff chair behind her uncle, wringing her wrists and trying to keep her hands from shaking.

They were a strange pair—the city's most wealthy resident and his niece, dressed in so many layers of clothing that an onlooker could believe they were the only things she owned. And they were both in states of extreme distress.

They both froze once a very dignified man in a crisp Gucci suit entered the hall. Schuyler jumped up, "Grandfather."

To Schuyler, Lawrence looked just as he had his first day back. A bit disheveled, but still an imposing figure. "Schuyler, are you alright?"

She shook her head numbly, "I'm alright, just worried. The doctors said that there could be complications—"

"The doctor's words mean nothing. If Gabriel wants this, she will be fine—better than she's been in…since you were born," Lawrence answered carefully. "The types of complications that these doctors have encountered would never hinder Gabriel. She is the best of us; I can't tell you what it would mean if she woke to our people. Though to you it will be exponentially larger, still."

"I just feel like it's not happening or that I can't feel it. I'm just going through the motions; I can't afford to think about it now," Sky mumbled, glancing at her still pacing uncle. How would her mother feel to know she was living with the Forces?

Sky turned her head towards the sound of the footsteps, thinking it was Bliss back from the washroom. It was, only she had Oliver, Blake, and Camden in tow. "Ollie," Schuyler almost yelled. His face softened as soon as he saw her—full of love and concern. It made her heart break to see it—it was _her_ fault.

"Remiel, Raphael," Lawrence said in a reverent voice. "I'm quite surprised to see you hear." Schuyler didn't realize who he was referring too until she noticed his eyes on Blake and her brother. She got that those were their angel names but there was something…somehow she recognized them. They stood out in her mind.

_Oh_, she almost blurted with a gasp. They were a part of the seven archangels, just like her mother and uncle. She could only wonder why Mimi looked down upon Blake. She couldn't picture any other vampires treating Michael the way Mimi did Blake. But maybe Mimi's embarrassment when Camden came around was an indication.

"Schuyler," a distressed male voice called—her uncle. He pointed down the hall. Schuyler took a deep breath of the disinfected air. "The doctors."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, once again. The next chapter will have some real revelations! It took forever to me to update because I got my sneak preview in the mail for the poem I wrote and it sort of unhinged me. **

**If you'd like to read some of my other work, I have the same penname on Fictionpress. I have a lot of stuff on there. **

**Thanks to: Ms.-Shadow-of-the-day, Teenyjewel, Crimsonlotus159 for reviewing!**


End file.
